Scourge
by NoLaw
Summary: ¿Podemos ignorarnos para siempre? No, en realidad nunca logramos ignorarnos. Vriska x Terezi. Todos advertidos (Si es que alguien lo ve porque todos leen en inglés derp)


Primer capítulo

Si no les gusta la pareja no sigan, de hecho no debieron nunca meterse aquí

Scourge

Capítulo I: Némesis

En el laboratorio donde vivían ahora no había mucho que ver; las paredes y piso siempre del mismo tono gris cemento rodeaban todos sus movimientos y restringían sus afanes de libertad. Ellos nos podían hacer más que resignarse e intentar ganarse esa "otra oportunidad", intentar restaurar su raza, intentar volver a tiempos como los que eran antes de que iniciaran su "sesión", antes de echarlo todo a perder.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en esa sesión, muchos conflictos entre ellos se habían desatado, muchos aspectos de sus personalidades que habían estado escondidos emergieron como lava que sale por un volcán al encontrarse bajo presión y aunque pareciera que en algunos casos eso podía haber desembocado en relaciones de sentimientos rojos, en otros solo había significado el fortalecimiento de emociones del más oscuro negro.

Aún así y por más extraño que pareciera habían algunas situaciones especiales en los que al parecer no estaba claro que camino tomaban o dejaban de tomar las acciones y los sentimientos que las impulsaban, es decir, no era que se pusiera en duda la fuerza de estas sensaciones predecesoras de alguna que otra maquinación; más bien, existía una constante ambigüedad en lo que respectaba a que tan "rojas" o "negras" eran. Sentir que detestas a alguien pero a la vez no le deseas algún tipo de mal irreversible y que fuese demasiado perjudicial para esa persona, no poder soportar sus acciones pero aún así sentir preocupación cuando está en peligro, amar y odiar al mismo tiempo, ¿es eso posible? Para ellos si lo era, pero era uno de los lazos más complicados que podían unir a dos de ellos, sobretodo en ciertos casos en los que ya se habían causado tanto daño entre sí, que ya era difícil el pensar en acciones más cálidas tanto por los aires de rutina que toman los tratos, como por lo difícil que resultaba el perdonar al otro por lo que había hecho; y, no menos importante, asumir que se había actuado mal y perdonarse a sí mismo. Tan difícil parecía ser esto último, pero no por eso estaba exento de recompensas el lograrlo, es más, parecía que era una barrera que liberaba en enorme grado y que daba paso para sentir otras cosas algo más agradables.

Oscuro y casi desolado se mostraba el interior del lugar ahora, silencioso, como si no hubiese tanta gente viviendo ahí como la que realmente lo hacía. Se escuchaban pasos en los pasillos de vez en cuando, puertas que se abrían o que se cerraban y ese eléctrico sonido que realizaban los transportalizadores al ser activados para llevar a alguien de una zona a otra de aquel amplio pero monótono lugar; cuando más se percibían algunas conversaciones breves. Sin embargo, aquella suerte de silenciosa tensión se había impuesto hacía poco tiempo: Después de una reunión en la que todos escuchaban se había levantado una discusión sobre las acciones a seguir y todo tenía relación con los humanos ya que aunque no supieran casi nada de ellos al parecer tenían que ayudarlos si querían ver viable alguna probabilidad de no ver su extinción en tan solitario sitio. Karkat, el líder del escuadrón que en un principio se había dividido en dos pero que finalmente habían decidido actuar bajo una misma manda, dictaba ordenes con soltura aunque con su característica rabia y alzada voz; algunos creían que debían esperar antes de involucrarse de manera completa con los humanos, otros opinaban que había que comenzar a asistirlos lo antes que se pudiera, a otros les daba realmente lo mismo y acatarían cualquiera fuera el desenlace del debate. Extrañamente, la discusión había quedado abierta solo con la tarea de reflexionar al respecto para luego escoger un camino y seguir en pro de actuar como un solo movimiento sin disgregación.

A una joven en particular no le interesaba mucho aquello, después de todo ella actuaría por iniciativa propia fuese lo que fuese que decidieran hacer los otros, siempre era así y no veía razones para cambiar de actitud ahora, por lo que se dedicaba a simplemente ejecutar las acciones que desencadenarían los eventos que ella consideraba convenientes sin tomarse la molestia de pedir opiniones ajenas. Así, pasó un tiempo en su habitación contactando selectivamente a algunos humanos en ciertos puntos de sus líneas de tiempo, sobretodo a uno. Todo era tan fácil; ella podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie podía evitarlo, nadie podía imponer orden a sus acciones, nadie podía restringirla, nadie podía apresarle.

¿O sí?

Claro que no, pensó mientras una leve pero maliciosa sonrisa marcaba su rostro, sus colmillos puntiagudos sobresalían de su boca limitada por sus labios pintados de azul. Era increíble contar con tanta libertad gracias a su no muy amable reputación que causaba que no se quisieran acercar mucho a ella, pero por otro lado era un poco aburrido no tener desafíos al frente, un rival, un némesis. Al pensar en ello su sonrisa atenuó un poco quedando en sólo una mueca que era mantenida más bien por obligación que por auténtica diversión y si bien podría sonar contradictorio que tener un némesis opacara su entusiasmo si hace unos segundos reflexionaba en lo aburrido que podía ser no tener uno, lo que ocurría es que al parecer no podía haberle tocado simplemente otro sujeto que solo se dedicara a no estar de acuerdo con lo que ella quería y quedarse ahí, no, era distinto, porque...

¿Por qué?

Sacudió la cabeza suavemente emitiendo una especie de rasposo gruñido de desaprobación. Dejó su portátil a un lado y se levantó del suelo gris donde estaba sentada. Las paredes adornadas con telas de araña daban la impresión de que esa habitación estaría abandonada por años, pero no era así, simplemente a ella le gustaba así. Caminó a paso lento hasta la puerta y cuando cruzó la salida cerró tras de sí. Ya en un espacio de mayor amplitud con un piso a cuadros color plata opaca continuó con su camino; saltó la brecha que había en el camino para llegar luego de un poco más de caminar hasta el transportalizador que le guiaría a una de las zonas comunes. Activó el aparato posándose sobre él para aparecer en una habitación más grande, oscura y con varios otros transportalizadores en ella juntos dibujando una circunferencia; eran doce de ellos. Fuera del cuarto se extendían varios pasillos y sólo en ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando y que por eso no sabía qué sendero tomar; entrecerró los ojos suspirando con cansancio y tomó uno al azar para al menos dar una vuelta antes de volver estúpidamente a su habitación al notar recién que realmente no tenía una razón contundente para haberse ido de ahí en primer lugar, al menos para aparentar frente a sí misma que si la había tenido. Torció a la derecha en el pasillo elegido y luego de haber recorrido por unos segundos más en línea recta se detuvo al encontrarse con otra silueta el frente, dándole la espalda, detenida como si fuese una estatua. No dudaba de quién era, podía reconocerle sin hacer mucho esfuerzo aún sin verla de frente; vestida de negro completamente, de cabello hasta los hombros, de pies juntos calzados con zapatos rojos, podía ver la punta aguda de sus cuernos sobresalir apenas. Su némesis.

Pensó en hablar pero un pensamiento ocupó su cabeza antes de que eso pudiese suceder; y es que se le hacía muy extraño verle ahí sobretodo tan quieta; en ese lugar no había nada en especial que hacer ya que solo era un corredor, ¿había sucedido algo malo? Lo dudaba aunque no podía sacarse esa molesta curiosidad de encima que se acrecentaba a medida que lo reflexionaba, así que, ahora sí y no movida por el aburrimiento si no por una irrevocable curiosidad decidió romper el silencio.

Arándanos - escuchó que decía la otra antes de que pudiese decir algo; de nuevo quedándose con las palabras privadas de salir de su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Juntó nuevamente sus labios y frunció algo el ceño entendiendo después de unos momentos aquella prematura intervención. Sí, arándanos porque su sangre era azul y según la otra, olía a eso. ¿Cómo podía sentir el olor de su sangre? No le agradaba del todo cuando hacía ese tipo de relaciones aunque en el fondo no le desagradaba el objeto con el cual se ligaba a su presencia - Serket - añadió como si con eso le diera alguna especie de pase para ahora tomar la palabra. La voz que decía su nombre era extrañamente sencilla, como si no se molestara en tomar algún tono o demostrar algo en especial.

Pyrope - combinó intentando imitar esa voz tan desnuda, sin mucho éxito ya que estaba demostrando impaciencia abiertamente. Consciente de ello, intentó buscar una manera de relajarse un poco aunque eso significara comenzar con lo que generalmente hacía en presencia de la otra, burlarse de ella o sacarle en cara algo. Burlarse era más fácil en ese momento, siempre era fácil para ella aquello tomando en cuenta la discapacidad de la otra. Abrió una amplia sonrisa de lado en su rostro y pronunció con voz más resuelta que con la que había dicho su nombre - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te haz perdido acaso? - preguntó y emitió una suelta y breve risa posando sus manos sobre su cintura como queriendo demostrar superioridad con su postura. Un denso silencio se situó entre ellas, como queriendo comunicar que no era el mejor momento para decir algo así.

No realmente - respondió girando algo su cuerpo para quedar a medio camino entre darle la espalda y quedar de frente a Vriska, dirigió su rostro hacia ella manteniendo la mano izquierda apoyada en su bastón y la derecha apoyada en el dorso de la zurda, sus pies algo más separados ahora. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en su rostro, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo y no quisiera darlo a conocer todavía, pero no pudiese evitar expresar de algún modo el júbilo de haberlo hecho - ¿Y tú? - Agregó. La muchacha de la sangre azul no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa; era una suerte que no pudiesen verle, pensó en ese momento. Frunció el ceño incomodada por haber sido tomada desprevenida con tanta facilidad, lo que le hizo cruzarse de brazos y mostrar un poco más abiertamente sus colmillos en punta al adoptar su boca una mueca de desagrado.

Yo no me pierdo, yo puedo ver por dónde voy, idiota - respondió con quizás más agresividad de la que hubiese querido mostrar en un principio. El rostro de Terezi se mostraba extraordinariamente impasible, su rostro semi oculto por la sombra que jugaba con la distancia holgada que les separaba, el color rojo vivo de sus lentes resaltaba como si a pesar de la ironía que podría conllevar decirlo, aquello hiciera más penetrante su "mirada", su sonrisa adornaba su rostro, victoriosa. No, esto no estaba aún fuera de sus manos, tenía que concentrarse en qué era lo que quería saber, en la curiosidad inicial que calmaría su mente, no dejarse llevar por la provocación que al parecer ella misma se había tendido; qué idiota se sentía, parecía como si le hubiese dado en bandeja a la otra la oportunidad de hacerla tonta. Era mejor cambiar de tema, después de todo no era que por poder ver no pudiese perderse y sabía que la debilidad de su argumento movido por la frustración de haberse visto burlada había sido captado por quién tenía al frente... su sonrisa lo decía todo la verdad. De acuerdo, curiosidad inicial, curiosidad inicial. - Como sea - dejó pasar toscamente sabiendo que la otra no obstaculizaría aquella torpe escapada - ¿Qué haces aquí de cualquier forma? - preguntó mirándole en todo momento. La joven amante de la justicia alzó su ceja derecha. ¿Qué podía decir? No era como si ella no pudiese transitar por aquellos pasillos como todos los demás, pero en el fondo sabía a qué iba la pregunta y entendía que una respuesta tan simple que se enredara en ese argumento tan superficial no serviría de nada más que para perder el tiempo, pero algo le inquietaba de todo ello y era el por qué se lo preguntaba la otra. ¿Por qué podría tener interés en saberlo? Reflexionó un poco más antes de hablar. Ponerse a la defensiva no parecía necesario y tampoco se veía como una buena estrategia por lo que decidió extender su calmada actitud hasta que fuese preciso cambiarla.

Nada - dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros, manteniendo su sonrisa como estaba, ni más ni menos. Podía servirse de la simple situación que entendía que estaba en un lugar que todos podían usar con libertad y que no debía parecer extraño que ella estuviese ahí en primer lugar. De hecho, genuinamente le sorprendía y casi que le confundía un poco la pregunta pero intentaría no darlo a conocer y parecer como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo curioso del cuestionamiento de su contra parte. Sólo dedicándose a responder podría evitar riesgos de más ya que aunque la actitud contraria pudiese parecer despreocupada sabía que también estaba teniendo la cautela de fijarse en los detalles: con Vriska Serket nunca se podía bajar la guardia del todo y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Estás mintiendo - respondió alzando una ceja, le observó con atención entendiendo que esa corta respuesta era para darle a conocer que sólo usaba el pasillo para lo que todos lo usaban, para transitar de una habitación a otra, pero algo parecía no cuadrar: ¿por qué entonces le había encontrado tan inmóvil, como si estuviese ensimismada en algo? Bufó con frustración y algo de impaciencia, después de todo, ¿por qué se lo preguntaba de todos modos? Eso no debería interesarle la verdad, pero de alguna manera, sentía que la curiosidad le atenazaba la garganta, curiosidad y otra cosa más que no sabía cómo describir ni nombrar en ese momento.

No es así - terció un poco sorprendida por aquella sentencia tan firme que le había impuesto la otra, y era porque realmente no estaba mintiendo. No era correcto confundir el que no estuviese haciendo nada con que no tuviese propósito su estadía en ese lugar y en ese momento, y esa sutileza en la variante de los conceptos era posiblemente un buen agarre para mantener la ventaja en esta conversación aunque sin confiarse en ello, únicamente como un pequeño apoyo del cual podía disponer pero también no según su elección y las circunstancias, después de todo, era muy probable que la otra se terminara dando cuenta de ello y decidiera cambiar su modo de enfrentar aquella conversación por una un poco más directa y precisa.

No, ¿eh? - inquirió con escepticismo la "dueña de toda la suerte"; en realidad no parecía que la otra se esforzara por mentirle o tuviese esa intención, es más, parecía tan resuelta en su respuesta que estaba tentada a creerle y convencerse de que no pasaba nada en especial y que lo mejor era seguir cada una por su lado. No, no, no quería hacer eso, una parte suya se aferraba a que eso no fuese cierto, como si no quisiera aceptar que un desafío terminara tan rápido aunque se llevara la victoria. Quizás estaba formulando mal la pregunta y por eso estaba golpeándose contra una especie de muralla sin poder hacer ningún progreso - "Uh..." - murmuró sin saber muy bien cómo proceder pero haciendo acto de presencia para que la otra no le quitara la palabra o creyera que no tenía más que decir al respecto y entonces por suerte, sí, por suerte, pudo ver cuál era su error: era cierto, Terezi no estaba haciendo nada cuando la había encontrado en el pasillo, de hecho estaba tan quieta que parecía que se hubiese congelado ahí mismo, no era lo que estaba haciendo lo que importaba y no era una mentira de su parte el decir que hacía nada cuando le habían encontrado, eso era cierto. Ahá, que astuta se creía, ¿no? Pero esto no iba a terminar así, ya que se había dado cuenta de la treta podría recomenzar con esto y atentar a lograr ventaja en todo este tenso intercambio de palabras. Cuando esto pasaba a veces recordaba los tiempos en que no era así, en los que podían hablar con soltura, reír sin ningún problema y entretenerse con algún juego o pasando sencillamente el tiempo juntas, causando estragos en las sesiones de "extreme roleplay" bajo los nombres de Mindfang y Redglare, cuando eran Scourge Sisters, cuando realmente eran como hermanas - Bien... - cerró para luego ordenar las palabras para recomenzar - Entonces qué te pasa - agregó como nuevo punto de partida; ciertamente era una pregunta, pero su tono de voz no daba esa impresión, más bien, parecía una demanda de que le dijera lo que quería saber ya asumiendo que había algo mal. Su "némesis" soltó una suave y breve risa antes de tomar la palabra, captando de primera mano que su provisional argumento de agarre se había desvanecido tal como lo había previsto. Casi se sentía fraternalmente orgullosa de la otra por haber logrado ese pequeño triunfo.

Sólo estaba pensando un poco -respondió con sensatez ya que no veía razón por la cual debiese ponerse a la defensiva todavía; ahora estaban a la par de nuevo por lo que no tenía que precipitarse. Terminó de girarse quedando de una vez por todas de frente a su interlocutora - Supongo que me quedé más ensimismada en ello de lo que pensé - agregó con cierta cortesía ya que no era obligación para ella el decir algo más aclaratorio sobre el tema. ¿Desde cuando había comenzado a ser tan difícil el hablarse entre ellas? Tan poco espontáneo, tan planeado, tan rígido, tan cauteloso, tan escéptico, tan receloso, tan agresivo. Era como si con su capacidad para ver se hubiesen ido una cantidad enorme de buenos momentos, quemados todos por el ardiente sol de Alternia; ahora no le quedaba más que vivir de recuerdos, ya que nunca podría adquirir nuevas imágenes de las cosas ni de las personas que le rodeaban por mucho que eso quisiera. Su habilidad para descifrar por medio del olor y el sabor e interactuar por medio de estos sentidos con el mundo ayudaba mucho y agradecía enormemente a su lusus el haberle enseñado el cómo hacerlo, pero no podía evitar de vez en vez extrañar el poder realmente distinguir las cosas, con nitidez y no como una nube entremezclada de colores y de sabores, ver a sus amigos realmente, o incluso a sí misma aunque fuese una vez más. Pero no, eso no volvería a ocurrir jamás y pensar en que en su vida vería más que negro si no incluía sus otros sentidos le hacía sentir cierto vacío; sabía que no había sido la mejor manera de actuar el haber atentado contra Vriska tampoco, haciéndole perder su ojo y brazo izquierdo, lo sabía, entendía por su imponente sentido de la justicia que no había sido una buena manera de enfrentar el problema, que en cierto modo no había sido "justo" el actuar así sin estar al menos frente a frente con la otra y no habría podido esperar realmente otra reacción de su parte; pero otra porción de sí misma se empeñaba en que la injusticia también había sido cometida en contra suya y que había quedado en peores condiciones, es decir, al menos la muchacha de sangre azul podía ver aún, sin mencionar que habían reconstruido su brazo izquierdo, en cambio, el ver era algo que ella ya no podría disfrutar de nuevo en lo que le quedara de vida. Eso le molestaba, le parecía injusto y era ese sentimiento el que básicamente no le dejaba perdonar.

¿Y? - preguntó más que nada con intención de que la otra siguiera hablando para ver si en algún momento llegaba realmente al punto ya que por mucho que hubiese dicho un par de palabras no había respondido su pregunta. Sabía que no sería fácil descubrir la verdad que rodeaba todo este misterioso comportamiento, pero tampoco quería que lo fuera, de hecho hace unos momentos, había pensado en lo mucho que hubiese lamentado si hubiese sido su imaginación lo poco común que resultaba aquello y en realidad no sucedía nada porque todo el desafío que encerraba el misterio hubiese sido muy fácil de resolver. No era divertido de esa manera por lo que aunque tendría que tener extremo cuidado con lo que decía al menos por ahora, le emocionaba el riesgo; quizás sonaba exagerado, pero con una frase mal formulada, con una palabra fuera de lugar podría perder todo el progreso que hubiese logrado. Decidió tomarse en serio eso de aceptar los riesgos y se movió para avanzar algunos pasos hacia quien tenía al frente; se detuvo al cuarto paso ya quedando a una distancia más pequeña, en la cual no parecía necesario el alzar la voz para ser escuchado con claridad. Siempre mirando fijo a su "kismesis" - Aún no me respondes la pregunta – agregó sabiendo que si no lo hacía, su interlocutora podría intentar ganar tiempo diciendo más cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que quería saber. En realidad no tenía intención alguna de demostrar agresividad en ese momento, pero quería dar a entender que no se olvidaría del punto al que quería llegar tan fácil. Iba a dejar un pase de silencio para que le respondieran pero ver en el rostro de ella la confusión que comenzaba a hacerse patente por su aparente "interés" en lo que a ella pudiese o no dejar de pasarle y viendo esa desorientación es que la frustración volvió a aparecer, frustración no por lo extraño que ella misma parecía estarse comportando para la otra y para ella misma, sino porque ahora parecía tomar forma y nombre el sentimiento que había acompañado a su curiosidad inicial y que le había seguido todo el tiempo que hasta ahora duraba esa conversación y que al parecer insistía en pegarse a ella como un molesto pedazo de goma de mascar en el zapato: preocupación. Que desesperante llegaba a ser sentir eso a sabiendas de que por puro orgullo iba a negarse la oportunidad de demostrarlo abiertamente. Parecía un muy poco oportuno golpe de mala fortuna el sentir que su paciencia se estaba yendo a pique en ese instante con vertiginosa rapidez. Su corazón no latía mucho más rápido pero daba certeros golpeteos dentro de su pecho con más fuerza que antes; aunque el silencio por parte de su contra parte no había sido muy largo había sido suficiente para colapsar sus nervios y demandar una respuesta más rápida. Para hacerlo y quizás dejar más patente su inquieto estado de ánimo se acercó un paso más y tomó la muñeca de su "rival", la que sostenía el bastón y sólo quizás como advertencia la movió un poco, una sacudida muy breve y sin mucha fuerza – Dímelo, ahora.

Continuará


End file.
